Different and Defeated
by Divergentlover18334
Summary: "I took one look at her and knew something was wrong. She was different, and somehow defeated". Samantha Eaton made a promise to her brother to survive and a promise to herself to be strong, but have these promises ripped away her soul? Turned her into something she isn't? Read it! It's going to get better! Rated T to be safe! R & R.


**Hey, New story! Just thought I'd give this a go. R & R, and check out my other two stories! :)**

_**Prologue: 2 years before**_

"You have to go, its your chance" I tell my brother while we walk home from school. Tomorrow he either stays in abnegation, or leaves for another faction.

"I don't want to leave you with _him_" he snarls. He's referring to our father; Marcus Eaton.

"I'll be fine. I'm tough. Please, if you stay he will control you for your whole life" I plead to him.

"Dammit Sammi" he fixes his gaze to the ground and sighs, "I'm scared one day he will kill you. You're all I have left". I step in front of him and pull his face slightly up so I can see it.

"You know I won't let that happen to myself. I am getting stronger" I lie smoothly, although I am sure my eyes are betraying me. A part of me wants him to stay, and protect me, but the other part of me knows he needs to protect himself.

We near the door to our house and stop before going inside. He's home.

"Whatever I do, promise me something?" he asks quietly. I nod my head, looking directly into his dark blue eyes, seeing him look back into my light brown ones.

"Promise me that you will survive" I nod my head pulling my eyes away from his terribly sad gaze, "if I leave" he adds. As soon as he says that, I know he's leaving.

"I promise" I mutter before pulling the door open. When I step into the house I immediately smell the toxic fumes of alcohol.

"Where you kids been" Marcus says, slurring his words. I shudder, knowing where this will lead.

"Just coming back from school" Tobias answers politely.

"You're late" he growls.

"But fa-" I start, swallowing down my words quickly. He flicks his gaze to me and growls.

"Do not question me Samantha. Come here". I obey his commands and walk over to him. I can feel my brothers stare on my back. I walk until I am standing directly in front of him.

And he says the words Tobias and I dread the most, "This is for your own good". He takes off his belt and pushes me to the ground roughly. I start crying even though he hasn't hit me yet. I am weak. I turn my face so I can see my brother but he isn't there. He hates watching me be hurt.

My fathers belt strikes down on my back and upper thighs. I hold in a scream but whimper loudly. It feels like fire. A few minutes later my body is starting to go numb and I sigh in relief even though I am still crying. It stops suddenly and I stiffen, waiting for the hit to my face. It never comes.

"Go to bed" He yanks me up and pushes my towards the stairs.

"Yes Sir" I stutter out. _Don't appear to be weak, _my brothers voice whispers in my head_._ I make it to my bedroom slowly and collapse on the bed. I faintly hear footsteps but I ignore them.

"Why do you always have to open your big mouth Sammi?" Tobias says, his voice weak.

"We weren't late" I whisper out. He sighs and stands me up.

"Take a shower, I'll fix these up when you come up." I robotically enter the bathroom and take a cold shower, trying to numb my already numb body more. I step out of the grey shower and wrap the grey towel around me. Everything thing is grey. I get dressed into my pj's but pull my shirt up so Tobias can wrap the whip marks. I walk over to him and he immediately starts wrapping them.

"It looks bad Sammi"

"It always does. Can I sleep now?" I ask, my energy maxed out. He nods and leaves the room. I pull myself into bed and pull the grey sheets up. At some time, I fell asleep.

I wake up slightly sad. This could be the last day I see my brother. I find my way out of the tangle on sheets and stand up, stretching my muscles. What muscles I have anyway.

I make my grey bed neatly and then get dressed into a plain grey abnegation dress.

"Greys such a boring colour" I mumble to myself as I tie my dark brown hair up into a perfect bun. _Well I hope it's perfect_, I think stupidly. The lack of mirrors around here makes it hard to know.

There's a quick knock on my door and then someone enters. I turn around and bow my head, expecting my father, but instead I get smothered in a hug by my brother. I hug back tightly as we say nothing. We both already know the results of today. He silently lets go and wipes a tear that I didn't know had escaped my eye off my face, then he walks out, not saying a word.

"Samantha! Tobias! I'm leaving early, don't be late" our father screams to us. I leave my room and follow Tobias down the staircase.

By the time Tobias and I have breakfast Marcus is already gone. We quickly wash our plates and then walk to the hub, fast because we missed the bus.

We stand at the doors to the hub and look at each other, a final goodbye being said through our eyes.

"Remember your promise Samantha" he uses my full name, knowing that other abnegations could hear him say my nickname. And then he's gone. I enter silently and find my way to my father sitting next to him just as the ceremony starts. He gives me a smile but his eyes tell me I'll pay for being late.

Candor's representative, Jack Kang, is hosting this year and he goes on about the history of the Factions and then starts reading the names. We have to come every year because Marcus is a leader from abnegation. I lose focus until he gets to the E's.

"Tobias Eaton" Jack Kang says, as Tobias walks up to him and takes the knife. He makes a cut in his palm and walks to the bowls. I wish for him to look at me, to share one last pleading look with me. He never does. The blood starts coming from his hand and he lifts it above one of the bowls. The one with coals. I inwardly gasp as he opens his hand and the blood lands in the bowl representing dauntless.

_My brother is Dauntless._

My father leans in, his mouth next to my ear, "You'll pay for this later" he whispers. I nod my head, tears well up in my eyes because I know he means it. I still smile though and pretend he said something nice. I would get it worse if I didn't.

I flick my eyes over to my brother hoping to catch his, but their looking down at his hands. _I might never see him again __and he won't even look at me._ _No, he's doing this to distance himself, to be strong, to survive. _I slowly straighten my back and keep my chin up, making another silent promise to myself. _I will be strong._

**Mmmhm. Tell me what you think, if its bad I'll just delete the story. R & R.**


End file.
